


Not Short, Just Fun Size

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Height difference, height difference kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You always hated getting teased about your height, until a certain super soldier weighed in on the matter. And then it wasn't so bad anymore.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, James Buchanan Barnes x Reader, James Buchanan Barnes/reader, Jamues Bucky Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship, james bucky barnes x reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 498





	Not Short, Just Fun Size

**Author's Note:**

> NSWF gifs included! Enjoy ;)
> 
> Update: I tried to fix the gifs for like the fifth time and I hope they're working. If not, I'm sorry.

You’d think after years of hearing the same jokes it wouldn’t be annoying anymore but no matter who it was that teased you about it, it never stopped pissing you off. But then you noticed your heart skipping a beat when a certain someone weighed in on the topic as well.

“All I’m saying is, you could probably go as Little Red Riding Hood with Clint’s kids and you’ll fit right in.” Sam looked up and laughed when you smiled and flicked him off. He gave Steve and Bucky their steaks before asking you how you wanted yours, quickly scrambling to try and grab his plate away from your hands.

“Come on really? Are we five?” Sam watched as you ate his ‘specially made with love’ steak as he called it, already preparing the next slice for himself.

“Should’ve thought about that before calling me pocket-size during the mission!” You spoke with a mouthful of food, earning a disgusted stare from Sam and a headshake from Steve. As you walked out, you turned around one last time to yell at Sam. “And for the record, I’m not short! I’m fun-size.” You made sure to dramatically bite off the steak before sitting a little further away from everyone. Quietly finishing your food, you said nothing for the rest of the barbeque, nodding at Bucky when he handed you a beer and sat next to you.

“Hey, if that shit ever bothers you let me know. We could always fuck with his bird.” He smiled when you laughed at his suggestion. “Nah I know he’s just kidding. I mean, it pisses me off a little but I know he isn’t the high school bully you know. Besides, you just want a reason to fuck with him Buck.”

Taking a sip from his drink, Bucky tapped on your knee before standing up.

“Just so you know, I think it’s pretty cute.”

Whatever you thought Bucky would say, that was the last thing on that list. Trying to not seem too embarrassed by the comment, you rolled your eyes at him. “What? That I’m short?” Bucky shook his head immediately before downing his drink and leaning down towards you.

“No, that you’re shorter than me.” He whispered softly against your cheek, pushing away and smiling down at you when he noticed your flustered reaction.

“Oh…” was the only thing you managed to breathe out, breaking eye contact with Bucky before staring at the bottle.

“See you later fun-size.” You looked at him when he turned around and bid everyone a good night.

That night, you laid awake thinking about the conversation with Bucky thinking that he probably just said that to make you feel better.

But then you noticed little gestures here and there, and you realized this couldn’t be a coincidence. Too often he would come up close behind you and grab whatever it was you wanted from the top shelf before winking at you and leaving. Then there was that one time during a mission where he decided it was a good idea to shield you with his body when a bomb went off and dared to pretend it was nothing.

And you absolutely had it when he swung you over his shoulder after almost punching one of the agents in the face when he decided it was fine to joke about your height as well. You kept on hitting Bucky’s back until he put you down, pushing him away from you and yelling at him because of how you looked in front of all your subordinates. He tried to apologize but you were too angry to listen to him, walking away before you gave anything away. The truth was, you were kind of turned on by how quick he was, not even breaking a sweat as he bent down and grabbed your legs.

You loved the fact that he was a whole foot taller than you and you hated how distracting he was.

Ever since that misunderstanding, Bucky had laid off the flirting and witty comebacks, not even bothering to apologize again. And then Steve put you on a mission together: babysitting Clint’s kids. Bucky tried to get out of it, but Clint told him Cooper wanted to write his history paper on life in army bases during the world war and Bucky practically jumped at the chance. You thought he’d refuse after all the traumatic experiences but then you figured he probably just wanted to talk about the old times with someone who actually found this stuff interesting.

As soon as they got to your apartment, Nathaniel ran to Bucky and started playing with his metal arm. You took him away after a while so Bucky could get to work with Cooper, already asking him about all the toys he brought while Lila picked the movie and asked you what you wanted for take-out. You kept on stealing glances at them every once in a while, smiling when you saw the way Cooper’s face lit up at every detail Bucky managed to give him. You laughed when he made a disgusted face when he recalled what the food tasted like.

It was two hours later when they both came and sat next to you, and no sooner than that did Cooper and Lila argue about the choice of movies. You hated getting involved in their normal banter but it got too loud too quickly. You threw a pillow at Cooper and told him he chose movies last time and you ended up watching horror for nine hours straight. When that didn’t work, you told him Bucky would stop helping him out if he didn’t sit down and be quiet. That managed to do the trick, leaving an annoyed Cooper, a happy Lila, a non-caring Nathaniel and an amused Bucky.

Ten minutes into the movie, Bucky made some popcorn and gave each one of the kids a bowl except you.

“What about me?” You frowned at him, jumping up when he threw his body on the couch next to you. “You can share with me dollface.” He smiled at you before getting comfortable and looking straight ahead. Trying to ignore the proximity of his body, you managed to pay attention to the movie until Bucky decided to put his arm on the back of the couch. You didn’t mean to shiver at the contact, hating how Bucky decided to push your limits and draw circles on your shoulder blade.

“You comfortable Barnes?” Bucky laughed at the obvious break in your voice and shoved more popcorn in his mouth before nodding and humming at you. Suddenly, Nathaniel yelled in disgust at the scene in the movie and you turned to see what was happening.

And as hard as you tried, you couldn’t hold back the whimper escaping your lips when you saw the two main characters making out. But it wasn’t that they were kissing that got you flustered, it was the fact that the guy was awfully taller than the girl, making her desperately grab at his neck to bring him closer to her. Bucky turned towards you instantly, his eyes taking in your body language and smiling at what he noticed. From your thighs rubbing together to the heartbeat so visible on your neck, Bucky knew what you were thinking immediately, especially when your lower lip suffered between your teeth as the scene became more dramatic.

You hoped Bucky wouldn’t notice and you took a chance and looked at him, relaxing when you saw him watching the movie and eating more popcorn. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky spent the entire time planning on how he’d get you to tell him about the slightly obscene thoughts you had throughout the movie whenever the couple got close.

When the movie ended, you stood up quickly and asked the kids to clean up with you. They all groaned but started picking up their trash anyway. Bucky could tell you were trying to avoid him so he decided to play along and help you out. You hadn’t thought about how awkward it would get with you and Bucky until the kids were all in bed. As soon as you walked out of the room, you saw Bucky standing against the kitchen counter sipping a drink. When he saw you come closer, he smiled at you, pretending he wasn’t conjuring up a plan to get you in his own bed tonight.

“So I guess you enjoyed the movie…” Bucky said nonchalantly, waiting for an in to corner you. You tried to control your reaction at the implication in his words but failed, shivering when he came up behind you and leaned over.

“Wh- what’re you doing?” Managing to turn your head to look up at him, you saw a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

“Just putting the glass back on the shelf doll. Why? Did you have anything else in mind?” He slammed the glass on the top most shelf, his body cornering you against the counter. Slowly, he lowered his arm and placed it on the counter, watching your eyes shift around and smiling when you realized there was no out for you. 

“I umm, the- I just washed mine, can you put it up for me?” You turned around in his arms to avoid eye contact, only to yelp when you felt him grab your waist and hoist you up on the counter. “Go ahead Y/N. I got you.” You looked down and saw him staring at your ass, not even bothering to look away when you caught him. His eyes took in your smooth legs in front of him, shifting upwards and groaning at how round your ass was. You quickly put the glass and turned around. 

“Relax darlin’, I got you.” He trailed his hands up your calves, squeezing the back of your thighs before lowering his hands and pulling you towards him again. You almost yelled at the sudden action, immediately grabbing at his shoulders and watching as he slid you down and move your legs around his waist.

Carefully and gently, Bucky stepped forward and sat you on the counter, refusing to let go until you told him to. He could tell you were nervous, the goosebumps on your legs letting him know how much he affected you. Had he not been over the moon over this fact, he would have stepped away to give you some space. But then your hands moved from his shoulders to his neck and Bucky ceased to breathe, watching as your eyes followed the skin your palms touched. You continued until your thumb passed over his adam’s apple and that’s when Bucky lost it. His hold tightened around your waist and you moaned instantly, finally looking into his eyes and watching as they slowly dilated.

“F-fuck I’m trying to be a gentleman Y/N. Please if-” Bucky stopped when he heard someone parking outback, reluctantly pulling away from you. He watched as you got off the counter and looked up at him, the height difference once again making his blood boil because he wanted nothing more than to fuck you against some wall right then and there. 

You walked away and collected your things, trying to come down from your high as you told Laura and Clint how the night went. Clint could sense the shift in the air when he noticed how Bucky stayed in the kitchen until it was time to leave.

Getting in the car, you avoided all sorts of interaction with Bucky until you got back to the compound. As soon as he parked the car, you were out in seconds, running to your apartment in the tower without so much as a good night. Bucky felt bad, mostly because he thought he was getting somewhere with you and it appeared that you took ten steps back tonight. He went back to his place, miraculously avoiding everyone for the night and choosing to sit in his balcony alone until he fell asleep.

It was almost two in the morning when Bucky left and went to the common room, wanting to pass time with anything but the thought of how you felt in his arms. 

You, on the other hand, paced back and forth for hours, trying to think of how you should approach Bucky next because although you knew the feelings were mutual, you didn’t want him to freak out from how you thought about him. 

“Hey Friday, where is Bucky right now?”

“Sergeant Barnes is currently watching a movie in the east wing.”

Twenty seconds of courage.

You practically sprinted down the stairs, hoping he wouldn’t leave because he could probably hear you approaching him. You sighed in relief when you saw him lazily sitting on the couch and watching Tom and Jerry. Suddenly, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, ceasing in his movement when he saw you standing at the staircase. 

So he didn’t hear you.

“I-” Bucky walked away as soon as you started talking and had your ego not been hurt, you would’ve understood why. He completely ignored you, opening the fridge and grabbing an orange juice box before leaning against the counter. You walked to him, fidgeting and picking at your nails in hopes that he speaks first. When he didn’t, you looked up and pouted, swallowing the lump in your throat and mustering up some courage to voice your feelings.

“I’m sorry I- well, I honestly don’t know what for but I’m sorry. I had come to terms with how I feel and it took me a while and I know that isn’t an excuse but I just can’t stop thinking about you and god this is so fucked up and I’m sorry if you’re weirded out but every time I close my eyes I imagine you having your way with me and- and… an-”

“And what?” Bucky’s voice was hoarse and you jolted a bit when he spoke but you knew you had to admit it out loud. For both of your sakes. 

Taking a deep breath, you stepped towards him and raised your hands to his chest, glad to feel how his heart was beating almost as quickly as your own. Knowing you had to go for it, you stepped on his bare feet and raised yourself until you were tall enough to reach his neck. A part of you felt at peace when you heard the plates shift in his arm, happy that he was as nervous as you.

“And I can’t get the thought of you holding me up against a wall and eating me out until I can only feel your lips against me.” You managed to breathe out just as his arm ceased to move, looking up just in time for him to lean down and hoist you up against him. You moaned against his mouth when you felt his hands squeeze your ass, wrapping your arms around him and smiling when he headed towards his room. You were about to lean down and kiss him when he slammed you against the wall, his hand fisting in your hair and holding you back.

“You really think I need a fucking wall to hold you up and go down on you? Darlin’, I can fuck you however I want, wherever I want and you wouldn’t even have a fucking say in the matter.” Before you could respond, Bucky was attacking your lips, biting and sucking your skin until you were a moaning mess in his arms. Bucky aggressively pulled your hair and chuckled when you tried to chase after him, loving the power he had on your subconscious reactions. 

He was at his place in record time, slamming the door before stepping back and standing in the middle of his living room with you in his arms. You couldn’t get enough of him, responding to his neediness with as much passion, if not more. And the more he grabbed at your body, the more turned on you became, finding his lack of exhaustion sexier than anything. 

“Clothes off. Now.” He set you down for one second, reaching around and taking off his shirt before aggressively pulling down your shorts and hoisting you up again. 

“But I’m still wearing my p-” The sound of material ripping rang in your ears and you looked down to find what was left of your panties in his hand. He threw them away and supported your weight on him with one arm, reaching for the bottom of your shirt and tossing it somewhere on his couch. When he saw you weren’t wearing a bra, he looked up and growled before wrapping his lips around your nipple. You threw your head back, rubbing your pussy on his abs and wishing he’d just fuck you already. Bucky continued his assault on your nipples, biting and teasing one while pinching and pulling the other. Within seconds, you were screaming his name in the empty apartment air, torn between wanting to look down at him and giving yourself to the utter bliss that was in the form of a firm tongue. 

“Fuck baby you have no fucking idea how much I want you.” Bucky said in between kisses, smiling when he felt you shaking in his arms.

“I- ahh stah...h-have a pretty good idea. Please Buck, just fuck me already.” You pulled on his hair and regretted immediately, squealing when you felt his hands wrap around your waist and hoist you up on his shoulders.

“Fuck.” Bucky whispered when he came face to face with your wet core, looking up at you and watching the smile grow on your cheeks, a part of him loving how much of a mess you were. He didn’t waste anytime, one arm holding your ass while the other grabbed your upper body to keep you balanced on his shoulders. You were suddenly speechless, looking down and giggling from how easy this was for him, moaning his name every time you felt his tongue pass harshly against your clit. But what turned you on even more was how much he was enjoying this height difference, perhaps even more than you. He had a look akin to hunger in a lion’s eyes, continuing to assault your pussy while staring right at you, and the more you giggled, the harder he got. 

“B-bucky oh god. F-fuck your...ahh please, please I want to cum, make me cum on your face.” You were breathless, screaming his name when he bit your inner thighs before swallowing your juices. Bucky growled up at you, walking the two of you backwards until your back hit the wall and before you knew it, his metal arm was moving down to your thighs. As soon as he pushed two fingers in, you arched your back, incapable of looking at him as he pushed deeper inside you. Bucky was mesmerized, his eyes taking in your heaving chest and your shaking arms, not bothering to slow down before descending on your pussy again. And when he curled his fingers just right, you gushed on his face, begging him to slow down but knowing he wouldn’t do it even if your life depended on it. Bucky sucked on your lips, his cock hardening in his sweatpants when he felt your juices drain his neck. 

“P-please, James,” you whispered to him, taking in a deep breath when he slowed down before grabbing your waist and rolling you down his body. He leaned down and kissed your neck, pushing off the wall and massaging your back to calm you down a bit.

“Fucking hell darlin’, you taste so sweet. So fucking warm and sweet. Could spend days between your thighs baby girl.” Bucky pulled back to take a good look at you, his grin widening when he saw just how dazed you were. You looked down and saw the bulge in his sweatpants, reaching down and grabbing him through the material. Bucky threw his head back, moaning and swearing as you increased pressure.

“Baby please,” he looked at you and begged, humping your hand and wishing he was inside you already.

“Off, take this off James, now.” You tried to push his pants down but only reach down a little, yelping when he supported you on one arm while he pushed his pants down with the other. You gasped when you saw his cock, hard and wet protruding up your thighs. 

“You ready for me doll?” Bucky hesitated, his hips jerking when he felt your small hands grab the tip of his cock. You looked into his eyes before spitting on your hand and jerking him off, smiling when his mouth parted as he felt you line him up with your pussy. He entered you slowly, swearing into your neck at how tight you were. You, on the other hand, were so horny you didn’t care if he wanted to take it slow. Supporting your weight on his shoulders, you let gravity take over and let your body descend on his cock. Bucky pulled back immediately, a worried expression letting you know he was not expecting that.

“Shit ‘m sorry Y/N, a-are you okay?” He asked, refusing to move until you told him to do so.

“Just fuck me already Barnes,” you practically yelled at him before pushing forward, smashing your lips with his and taking him by surprise. Grabbing your waist, Bucky pulled you up his cock before slamming you down on him again, slowly increasing his pace while swallowing your screams. Within minutes, he was thrusting so hard into you, you knew you wouldn’t be able to feel your legs for a week. He was torn between looking down at where you were joined and taking in your flushed torso. He mirrored your reaction, lips parting and moaning every time you looked into his eyes and bit your lower lip.

“Shit baby you’re taking my cock so well, so fucking tight for me, goddamn shit fuck ah fuck,” he looked down and smiled at how hard your nipples were, breasts bouncing and rubbing against his chest. “J-james, I’m so close. Oh fuck so close, please. No one’s ever fucked me like you baby...filling me up so much, ahh shit oh god I- I’m coming-” You leaned back and screamed his name over and over again, your legs shaking violently as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. The harder he thrust into you, the more sensitive you became and you’d tell him later you found it so fucking hot that he held you against him as your body gave out with every shock that ripped through you.

“So pretty when you cum darlin’, so-fucking-sexy,” he growled as he drove into you, his chest flushing a dark red when he felt your cunt wet his thighs. You couldn’t take it anymore, resting your head on his chest and telling him to wait a second.

“B-bucky wait…’m so sensitive. You didn’t come?” You asked through a daze and hissed when he chuckled against you.

“Not even close dollface, but we can...shit, we can stop.” As much as he didn’t want to, he had to let you know he didn’t want to hurt you in any way.

“No no, just go slow. I- please, you feel so good. Go slow but don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” You leaned against him as he smiled up at you, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss as you felt him moving to the wall again. His metal arm held your ass against him while he wrapped the other one around your body, committing this moment to memory and wishing the two of you could stay here forever.

“Buck,” you wanted to tell him so much. You wanted to let him know that this was more than sex, that you wanted him, not just physically but emotionally as well. You wanted to make him understand that a part of you has always felt comfortable around him and that you knew he was the one, but you couldn’t voice it. 

“I know Y/N. I know sweetheart.” He smiled at you, shivering when he felt you cross your arms behind his neck and pulled him to you. He kissed down your neck to your shoulder blades, slowly pulling out before pushing back into your wet cunt, loving the fact that your heartbeat aligned with his. He kept on whispering sweet things in your ear, occasionally bending down and licking and sucking on your nipples as he made love to you.

You loved the slow movements but with every passing moment, the fire lit in your stomach again and even though you were still sensitive, you wanted him to fuck you hard and fast. You wanted him to use you, you wanted him to cum inside you and fill you up until you couldn’t feel anything but him. But you were still enjoying this pace, knowing you could feel every muscle movement against your skin and how much he was focusing on you made your heart flutter. You didn’t expect him to be such a generous and caring lover but now that you were here, you really didn’t want him to hold back. You wanted to feel his rough persona, you want him to unleash the beast you’d seen occasionally on missions. You knew what he was capable of and you wanted to be on the receiving end of that specific persona. But you also didn’t want to hurt his feelings should you say that to him. 

So you let him go slow until you couldn’t take it anymore. You were nearing a third orgasm and you wanted to cum with him this time. 

“Baby you’re so fucking hard, I- I want you to..to-” You started but watched as he immediately looked up at you. 

“What do you want Y/N? Jesus fucking Christ sweetheart you’re so hot, what do you want darlin? I’ll give you anything, anything you- you want.” Bucky was a crazed man, wanting to go a little faster but refusing to listen to his subconscious mind until you gave him the okay.

“James, I want you to use me. Use me to get your cock off sergeant, I wanna feel you for days.” You thought you’d said something wrong when he suddenly stopped, daring to look into his eyes to gauge his reaction, only to find his pupils dilated as the words registered into his mind. 

“Where’ve you been all my life dollface?” He asked before pushing into you one last time and staying there, watching as you shut your eyes and moaned his name when you felt his cock twitch deep inside of you. Bucky growled when he felt your nails digging into his chest while the other hand wrapped around his neck and without warning, he pushed off the wall and stood just above his bed, maneuvering you in his arms until his arms were beneath your thighs with his hands on your hips and your legs hanging off his biceps. 

“You wanna be my little fuckdoll sweetheart? Is that what you want?”

“Yes oh yes, god yes James, please. Wanna feel you cum inside me, wanna feel your cock so hard and deep ins- AHhhh ffuck,” you screamed into the air as he manhandled you and set a rough pace, the only sounds in the room were your sighs and his balls slapping your ass. 

“You feel that? Feel what you do to me. Make me so fucking hard Y/N. So needy for your cunt baby, your sweet, tight, hot cunt. Drivin’ me insane baby, shit...you close love?” Bucky shut his eyes, wanting to focus on nothing but the way you choked his cock as he continued his relentless pace. He could feel your walls clenching around him, spazzing harshly every time he went a little deeper. Your mouth fell open, wanting to tell him that you were coming but praying his name time and again instead. 

“Shit shit fuck Y/N I’m c-coming ffuck!” Bucky screamed into your neck, his jaw clenching when you came around his cock and milked him dry. He continued to thrust into you, shooting his cum inside you until he was too sensitive. You were shaking in his arms, shivering when you felt his cum leaking out of your pussy.

You both stood there for a few minutes and you were surprised by the fact that Bucky was able to continue standing. 

“I know this is probably not the time but, you standing here supporting both our weights is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” You licked his neck, the taste of salt oddly satisfying you.

“Careful Y/N, my refractory period is impeccable. I could go forever sweetheart.” Bucky warned, raising an eyebrow at the hungry look so obvious in your eyes.

“Is that a promise or a warning Sergeant Barnes?” You were toying with him now and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. Without a warning, Bucky stepped forward and threw the two of you on his bed, his cock still hard and deep inside of you.

“Oh you’re gonna wish you never asked baby doll.”


End file.
